Aftermath
by Gepocha
Summary: "No", she whispers just a few feet away from me. Even though I try to gaze away I am mesmerized by her look of pure despair. Her prone figure on the floor, grabbing onto an auror's sleeve, digging her nails into his wrist. "No!"


Aftermath

"No", she whispers just a few feet away from me. Even though I try to gaze away I am mesmerized by her look of pure despair. Her prone figure on the floor, grabbing onto an auror's sleeve, digging her nails into his wrist. "No!"

"Let go" He orders but she barely seems to register his words. Her eyes hold a glint of insanity as she keeps her eyes leveled on his face, now begging silently as her words seem to have no effect. "You don't have a mark, you are free to go. But neither your husband nor your son have that right."

"Please, don't take them away. Not now. Just leave us a bit of time, please." She lets go of his wrist, taking his hand instead. "I beg you, please."

"Cissy, do not lower yourself to that. We have a name to uphold" Lucius berates her even though it sounds weak.

"There won't be a name to uphold. It's the kiss for you and Askaban for your son" I say without really being conscious of it. I must have stepped closer at some point of time. Even though my words are harsh they have no malice in them. They are as hollow as I feel. "Please leave them be. I will look after them personally" I say to the auror.

"But, sir … are you sure?" The man at least seems to contemplate my words.

"I owe her. And you surely have enough other things to do. We will just stay put here until you have time again. They won't try to escape" Actually I am not really sure of that part. But they would be foolish to as they are surrounded by hordes of enemies. It is a wonder no one tried to kill them up to now.

The auror shrugs his shoulders murmuring "Whatever" and lets go of Draco, signaling to his partner to take the cuffs off Lucius. While he does so all Malfoys seem frozen in place, all eyes focusing on no one but me. An irritating feeling. "Get back there" Both aurors shove the two men back to the kneeling Narzissa before one turns to me and says: "They're all yours now. See you later, Mister Potter – oh, and thank you for vanquishing You-know-who"

"Sure" I reply lamely and nod not even looking at him. They don't seem to mind. They leave just as I hoped they would. I take a short look at my charge and cast an Expelliarmus on Draco knowing he is the only one having a wand – the one of his mother. He is too stunned to even flinch. Seeing as they don't seem likely to move in the nearest future I sit down where I stand and lay out every wand in my possession. The one from Draco, his mother, Bellatrix – and how did that end up in my pocket? - my broken one, Volde- no, Dumbledore's … and what am I supposed to do with that one? It is pretty dangerous to have it.

"I don't remember you being in my debt" Narzissa says softly, seeming to have regained her posture though she still sits on the floor.

"You lied for me" I don't even look up as I take those three wands and put them back into my pocket. "Without that I'd be dead now."

"Would he … live?" Her voice nearly falters. Not completely back in character then.

"Maybe" My gaze met hers. Both men have taken a seat at her side looking at me. "Maybe not. It would just be someone else that killed him."

"Was there not a prophecy? That it had to be you?" Lucius wonders.

"My part ended with being killed. That was my purpose. Everything else is a bonus now" Can I mend it? I take the elder wand and cast an Reparo on the other one – it actually works! "Sitting here … being alive" I hold up my hand and look at it. "Seems surreal ..."

"How did you … how is it possible for you to be alive even though the killing curse hit you?" Narzissa's arms which she has thrown around her boy lock together, effectively pulling him to her chest. For just a short moment I can feel a stabbing pain in my heart. In the next I am happy for Draco. He was able to save his parents.

"I chose to" I take up my original wand and give it a flick. Seems to work properly. "I had to. Someone had to kill Voldemort off, right?" I stick it into the wand holder at the underside of my left arm before taking up the elder wand again. "Better me than anyone else. They are enough children which I made into warriors. I don't need them to be killing machines."

"A noble cause" Lucius nods. "Pray tell, what are you going to do now? Do you want to restore order? Change the ministry for the better?" His voice seems seductive. Promising. I have known him long enough to know what that means.

"Nice thought" I take the wand into both hands and break it on my knee. "But I refuse to be the next dark Lord. I do not crave power." The shatters fall from my hand and I draw my wand again to cast Incendio. "This is not needed. It is only a tool for death and destruction."

"Do you even know what you have just done?" His voice nearly cracks while he stares into the flames.

"Destroyed the elder wand. A wand made by death itself to give it's owner ultimate power." Yeah, I actually know what I am doing for once. Even though all three Malfoys look as if I have grown a second head. "Do you know what happened to it's owners?" There is a moment of silence until he shakes his head. "They were all killed. This was made by death to find those who craved power most. The more they did, the sooner they were killed. How many days has it been since Voldemort acquired it?" Another bout of silence. "We are better off this way. Or do you want to have it?" Even though it's crisp now and only smoke and ash remain. "I thought so."

"Harry!" Ginny is coming towards us. God, Ginny… she looks awful. Her red hair is marred with blood, her clothing stained and ripped up in most places. She is still clinging onto her wand, her gaze checking the surroundings before daring to come over. A sixteen-year-old straight out of war. "I am so happy you are alive!" She flings her arms around me – no, wait, one arm. She keeps her wand trained on the Malfoys sending a hostile look their way. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I look after them until the aurors have time" That is an excuse and I know it. I guess she does as well. I just don't want to have anything to do with celebrations – or counts of victims. Actually I just want to leave and never look at anything here again.

"Is that really something you have to do?" She sighs and lets it slip. "They sorted out the injured and the dead. We send most of them to St. Mungos, the rest will stay here in the great hall as a make-shift medical ward. The dead are laid out over there" One of her fingers points to the end of the hall. "They are now burning the magical creatures outside and take interviews from all of us. The teachers are cleaning the hallways and dormitories to get the children back here. As a prefect they asked me to help them."

"Do you want to keep yourself occupied or crash?" Valid question. This evenings' events would haunt them all. Sooner or later everyone would have a break-down.

"I … I ..." Tears are welling up in her eyes. I wager that means she chose to crash. Her wand clatters to the floor and a wail pierces my ears while she clings onto me like I am her lifeline. "Fred … Fred's dead … and Tonks … and Remus … I … this is all … Harry!" She grabs my face with her hands before flinching back. "I … I killed them … I killed people …"

"No, Ginny, no" I shush her, running my hands up her arms and grounding her. "No, Ginny. You defended yourself. There is nothing wrong with defending yourself and your loved ones. Your mother just killed Bellatrix Lestrange and that does not make her a bad person, right? Or am I also a bad guy now for killing Voldemort?"

"What? No … no" She shakes her head and falls back into my arms. "No, you are right. Of course … you are right" I hug her tightly. "God, what will George do now? I mean, they were inseparable … I can't believe Fred's really dead!" A first sob tears from her and she clings harder. "I c- can't believe th- they are all d- dead" She hiccups while speaking.

I just nod and hold her. I wish I could cry like that. I wish I could feel the pain. I wish I wasn't the only one sitting around thinking about nothing and not even experiencing a twinge of sorrow or desperation. The numbness is a blessing and a curse. I am glad I feel nothing while at the same time I feel guilty. It's quite disturbing. As are my actions. Why did I call after those aurors to leave the Malfoys alone?

They are sitting there, just watching Ginny crying. There is not a single tear in their eyes. Do they feel aloof? Disturbed? Or envious? Draco is in his mother's arms with his father's hand on his head. While still looking gracious they are huddled together, a lump of fear and isolation. For a moment I pity them.

Just a momentary feeling whisked away by anger. Lucius Malfoy was a willing death eater. He does not deserve pity. All he deserves is the kiss. I am happy to see the aurors approaching.


End file.
